The Lost Pendragon
by winchesterbitch
Summary: Merlin was kidnapped as a wee babe and raised in Ireland. They Pendragon's finally find him as an Adult and with a child of his own. Modern day. Merlin and Arthur are twins in this story as well. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Camelot 1994

Uther Pendragon paced the nursery of his twin sons Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was missing, he'd been a small and sickly baby, and now he was missing. The detectives had said someone had snuck into the nursery window while their nanny Guinevere had be off doing their laundry. The nanny was as distraught as the rest of the family. Igraine held Arthur tightly to her as they both sobbed. It seemed as though Arthur had awoke as soon as the abductors had taken Merlin from his crib.

Uther not only had the police looking for his son but also he had personal Private detectives Gaius and Kilgarrah, they wouldn't give up until the boy was found dead or alive and Uther would not give up until his son was found and brought home where he belonged.

The police had called the case cold after 6 months of nothing, Uther refused to give up and Igraine held on to the idea that her son would be home again. Months turned into years and Arthur grew to know what little he could know about his brother, but even he wanted Merlin home. Throughout school Arthur watched dark haired boys in his class to see if any of them resembled the age enhanced pictures of his twin brother but no one's eyes were ever blue enough, the hair was never quite dark enough. It had gotten to the point where Arthur himself began to think that Merlin was long dead and they had just never found the body.

Camelot 2015

Now 21 years old Arthur Pendragon was in university and working part time at his father's company, Pendragon Electronics. He was just leaving class when he received a call from his father's secretary. "Mr. Pendragon, your father would like to see you right away sir. He's sent a car."

Arthur sighed and nodded "Alright. I'll be right there. Thank you Morgana" He hung up and headed out to the waiting limo. Ten minutes later Arthur found himself in his father's office, Uther had aged considerably through the years, the stress and grief of losing Merlin had taken its toll on his health, but today he seemed almost young again, Uther was smiling and ecstatic about something or another. Arthur chuckled at how lively his father was. "Father…What's going on?"

Uther grinned and pulled Arthur into a tight embrace "Kilgarrah and Gaius believe they have found Merlin." The young man's eyes widened "Where?" Uther ran a hand through his now gray hair "Belfast. Working at some loading dock. Imagine a child of mine doing menial work." Arthur chuckled "Father Stop. You don't even know if this man is Merlin. We need to wait until there is proof before you go judging what he does for a living."

Uther nodded "You're right son. But if this young man is your brother, we will have to broach things delicately. He's grown up without us. He may be bitter or believe that we gave up on him." The blond nodded slightly "Yes. Which is why when they do find out if he is Merlin, I should go. He may react easier to someone his own age." Uther nodded smiling "you are a good boy my son." Arthur chuckled and embraced his father. "I do my best father."

Belfast 2015

A dark haired man dressed in black jeans, a green t-shirt and a black beanie on his head, walked away from the loading docks where he worked. He was late and didn't realize that he was being followed. He made a mad dash to a nearby daycare centre and headed in. He headed out a few moments later carrying a little boy that was about 4 years old.

He walked them over to a café the whole time he was talking to the boy asking what they did in daycare that day, and laughing as the child told him jokes and talked about his day. In the Café Merlin got the two of them dinner and sat with his son, not knowing that he was being observed. Once they finished the man and his little boy headed out, walking hand in hand toward a small flat not too far away.

Gaius and Kilgarrah had taken pictures of the man and his child and started looking into him, they found out that his name was Killian Flanagan and his child was called Brendan. He'd grown up moving around various places, his child was born when he was 17 and that had been when the people who had raised him threw him out. He hadn't seen them since. The child's mum had died shortly after young Brendan was born and so Killian's dreams were put on hold so he could raise his child. And this young man looked exactly like the latest age enhanced photo that Uther had had made.

While Kilgarrah and Gaius were figuring out how to best approach this, as it was a cold case in Camelot. Young Killian was home putting his son down to bed. The child looked up at him and smiled "D'you ever want to go far away from here da'?" Killian smiled and kissed the boy's forehead "Yes sometimes. And sometime we will my little one. Someday I will take you to a place that is better than this. I promise you that." With that said he kissed the little boy's forehead and smiled "So Bren. What book shall we look at tonight?" Brendan smiled "Can we look at Camelot again da'?" Killian smiled and grabbed the book before sitting down on the edge of the bed to show his son the clean and beautiful streets and homes of Camelot in his travel guide. These were the types of books that Killian liked to show his son, so that the boy realized that there was more out there than just the streets and docks of Belfast.

The next morning Killian yawned and stretched as he slid off of is spot on the sofa, as Brendan got the only bedroom in the flat. He allowed the boy to sleep while he showered changed and got the breakfast ready. Once that was all finished he went and got Brendan ready and flew him in his arms out to the kitchen to eat his cereal. "We must be quick Brendan we're a little late today." The boy nodded and ate most of his cereal before calling out that he was done, Killian grabbed the bowl and tossed it in the sink before getting Brendan ready and racing them out the door. He knew he wouldn't be eating until lunch, at least his son would get snacks at daycare before lunch. Once the boy was dropped off Killian raced to work only to find his boss waiting for him, "John, I'm sorry I'm late…" The man shook his head "you're not Killian. There are some detectives here to speak with you." The young man frowned "I've done nothing wrong."

The police detective smiled "We know you've done nothing. But we believe you to be the victim of a crime. Could you please come with us Mr. Flanagan?" The young man nodded slightly "uhh sure I suppose." This was going to be a long ass day, he could tell. When they arrived at the police station the young man found himself shuffled into an interview room where he was met by yet another detective. "Mr. Flanagan has it been explained to you why we've needed to see you?" He nodded slightly "I'm told you believe that I'm the victim of a crime?" The English man nodded "Yes. This may be hard to take in but we believe you to be the abducted child of a Camelot man." Killian looked to him yet didn't seem too shocked "What is it that you need from me?" The man smiled "We will need a DNA sample. But we'd also like to know the whereabouts of the people that raised you." The young man shrugged "I would imagine that they are where they lived the last time I saw them. They kicked me out after my son was born. I've not spoken to them since." The detective nodded slightly and slid a pen and paper to him "Could you write down the last address you know of them having?" Killian smiled and wrote it down gladly "I've known that I wasn't their child since I was ten. But they told me I was adopted. Apparently my parents were crackheads or something." The man across from him shook his head "No Killian. If your DNA checks out, which we believe it will, your parents are Uther and Igraine Pendragon." Killian's eyes widened "You think I'm Merlin Pendragon?" The detective nodded "Yes." Soon after a lab tech entered the room to swab the young man's cheek, he looked to the detective "What are these people like?"

The detective smiled "They are a good family. Well off. They've spent years trying to find their son." The man showed him the various age enhanced photos that had been around Camelot that they had gotten from Gaius and Kilgarrah. Merlin gasped "It's me..Through my life. I've looked exactly like these pictures." The detective looked to him "We'll get back to you in a few days with the test results. You can then decide if you wish to meet the family." Killian nodded "Thanks. I should get back to work."

Shortly thereafter Killian of course went back to work and when it was time picked Brendan up from school, and the two went home, where Killian leaned back on the couch watching his son play, if he was the missing Pendragon would they care that he was so young with a child? Would they love Brendan as much as he did? Would they care that he didn't go to university? Was his twin brother anything like him?

Would he and Brendan go to Camelot with these people? He knew that technically he didn't have to go there, but Brendan wanted to travel, and it was possible that being a Pendragon could help that to happen. But more than anything he was worried about how Brendan would react to all these new people, it had been just the two of them since Brendan was a baby, Killian didn't even date, he didn't want his son to get too attached to anyone if it wasn't going to last. He sighed scratching the stubble on his cheek and looked over at his son, thinking if he was this Pendragon kid, then things in life would get better for both himself and Brendan. The only thing that truly mattered to him was that Brendan was happy.

A/N: This is it for now. I will have him meet the family soon. Hope y'all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monday rolled around Killian was again being called into the police station, the DNA tests were back and he was officially terrified. Calling himself into work sick and Brendan sick from daycare, the young man with his son in tow went to the police station. When he arrived there was a blond man there about his age, he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, and ignoring him Killian approached the front desk and smiled at the lady behind there. "Killian Flanagan to see DI Humphries." The young woman nodded and put the call in.

Killian sat with his child in his lap as he waited for the DI. Brendan looked at him and smiled brightly "Da' you splained that the p'lice think you someone else. If you are someone else…does that mean I am too?" Killian chuckled slightly "not really. It doesn't change who either of us are Bren. Just our last name perhaps." Brendan looked to him "If you are someone else, den what's our new name?" Killian chuckled "Well, My name would be Merlin Pendragon. And yours would be Brendan Pendragon." The boy wrinkled is nose "You not Killian no more?" The man kissed his son's cheek "We don't know that Bren. Just calm down alright."

Finally after about 10 minutes DI Humphries came out "Killian, come with me please." The young man nodded and stood picking his son up and followed the DI into his office. "Well DI, What's the verdict" the older man smiled sadly "Well first, the people that raised you are in the wind and we will continue to search for them until they are brought to justice. That being said, The DNA test states that you are Merlin Pendragon." Killian tried to remain calm so he didn't scare his son "alright. So what happens now?" The DI smiled "Well, If you're interested your twin brother Arthur is here. So if you'd like to meet him and see where things will go it can be arranged."

Merlin/Killian brushed his hand through his dark hair and nodded "Alright. Um have him meet me at Tammy's café down near my flat. I've got to get Brendan some lunch." The DI nodded "Alright Killian. I'll tell him. You go on get your son something to eat." Merlin/Killian nodded and stood up with his son heading out with him.

As Brendan ate Merlin/Killian nursed a cup of tea while trying to figure out what was to come next for himself and his son. That was when the blond man from the police station walked up to the table. "Excuse me…Merlin. Sorry I mean Killian Flanagan?" The dark haired man turned to look at the owner of the voice and nodded "I suppose it is Merlin isn't it?" The blond man smiled and put his hand out to shake "I'm Arthur Pendragon." Merlin nodded and shook his hand "Please sit. This is my son Brendan. Um…I'm not sure exactly what your family expects me to be. But I'm nothing special." Arthur chuckled and sat giving Brendan a little smile "No one in the family expects anything really. It will be up to you completely if you wish to come to Camelot to meet mother and father. All our parents really want is the chance to see you for themselves, to see that you are healthy and happy." Merlin/Killian nodded and looked to the little boy "Brendan…d'you want to go to Camelot with Arthur?" the boy looked to Arthur "You don't look like daddy. He said you was twins." Arthur chuckled "I know. I look more like our mum. And your dad looks more like our dad. But we are twins." The child looked to his father "Will you come to Camelot too Da'?" Merlin/Killian chuckled "yes of course you silly child. You think I would send you away to have all of the fun?" he looked to Arthur "you set up the meeting with your parents. And we'll come as soon as I have the money together."

Arthur shook is head "Just pack a bag for you both. You can come back with me." Merlin took a deep breath and nodded slowly "Alright. Tomorrow morning' then. That gives me time to call in my holidays and let the school know that Brendan will be away for a while." Arthur smiled "I do hope that maybe you'll consider moving back to Camelot some time. If you want to that is. the whole family has missed you so" Merlin looked down sadly "I wish I could say the same thing. But the people who took me, I believed they adopted me from some addicts. I never knew about you if I had when they threw me out I would have tried to come back then. I wish I had known. What will our parents think of Brendan?" Arthur smiled brightly "They'll love him of course." Merlin looked at him "Despite the fact that he was born when I was 17 years old?" Arthur nodded "Despite it all. Look, Mum will love to have a child around the house again it'll make her feel young. And having her Merlin back will just breathe new life back into her. But don't feel obligated to go. If you're feeling apprehensive or need time to think it all through, take the time. Our family will always be there for you. We will always come to help you if you need us. No questions asked."

Merlin looked down fighting back tears and nodded "We'll go with you tomorrow. I hope all of this can bring peace to us all. Perhaps Brendan will finally get the family that I've tried to be for his life." Arthur put a hand on his brother's shoulder "Merlin…Killian if that's what you prefer, I can see by how happy Brendan is, that you've done a phenomenal job raising him. He loves you, and should you move back to Camelot they two of you will just have more family. No one is looking to take him from you, or you from him. The whole family lives in the same house. We had to hold onto one another like that after what happened to you. But we've finally found you." Arthur's voice cracked as he had spoken so to avoid tears he stopped. Merlin looked to him "I just hope I'm not a disappointment to them." Arthur once again chuckled "no one's disappointed. Nor will they be. Father may either try to give you a job or convince you to go back to school. Just so you're not working on some loading dock." Merlin nodded slightly "Alright. Let's do this."

With that the Pendragon brothers separated for the evening and would reconvene the next day to make the trip to Camelot.


End file.
